


Inferno

by Gabberwocky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Guang-Hong tells Leo about the story of his free skate routine





	

“I liked your free skate, Guang-Hong” Leo said, sitting across from the younger skater.

Ji smiled. “Thank you, Leo-kun. Yours was amazing, too.”

“It was ok. Yours though… yours told a story. I could tell. The story I saw was of danger and friendship.”

Ji grinned, remembering his version of the story he let play out in his head as he skated. “You’re not far off.” he replied. “It’s from a movie and the main character infiltrates the mafia to take out the organization’s boss. As he’s fighting, he runs into a long-time ally. The story ends with the hero sacrificing himself for his ally.”

“I assume you were emulating the hero from the way you skated.”

Ji giggled. “Yeah, and Georgi was the boss.”

Leo laughed. “You’re kidding? Georgi? The one who’s still mooning over that girl who dumped him?”

Ji nodded. “Yeah. That’s the first person who popped into my head.”

“Not Chris?”

“I prefer not to think about Chris.”

Leo nodded. “Fair enough. Hey, since the boss was someone you know, was the ally?”

Ji blushed and nodded. “...Yeah. He was.”

“Ohhh, who was it?” Leo teased. “Who would Guang-Hong take a bullet for?”

Ji was silent for a time before burying his head in his hands and answering. “You. It was you, Leo.”

Leo looked at the younger skater. “Me? You… you’d take a bullet for me?”

“I…it was only a story!” Ji tried to defend, withering slightly at the other’s gaze. “But yes, I would.”

“...Wow.” Leo said, still staring at Ji. “Hey, Ji… can I try something?”

Confused, Ji nodded. “Umm… sure?”

Leo leaned down slowly, allowing Ji time to realize what was happening and pull away. He didn’t, and Leo’s lips pressed gently to his for a short, chaste kiss before Leo pulled back, red-faced.

“Leo… do you…” Ji started, blush rising. “Do you....”

“I like you, Ji. And I know it’ll be hard because you live here and I live in America but… want to try?”

Ji nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes I want to try!”

He jumped into Leo’s arms, both of them smiling and laughing as they fell back into the snow. 


End file.
